dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Titans
The Titans are a group of powered teenagers led by Starfire. The purpose of the team was for members to help each other control their gifts and help one another become their best selves. History Early Years Robin, Kid Flash, Bumblebee, Speedy, and Beast Boy formed the Teen Titans, a team of teenaged superheroes. Garfield Logan, later Beast Boy, was taken in when he was 11 after his genetics kicked in and gave him green skin and shapeshifting powers. They defeated a team of villains called the Fearsome Five. Later in the week, they came upon an aerial battle between aliens. They chose to intervene on the behalf of the lone alien girl. She spoke in her native language. Robin deduced she was talking about the portal in the sky. He hailed Speedy on comms to close it. He fired a high explosive in the portal. It turned red and pulled any and everything in the vicinity. The Gordanians were all pulled in. Kid Flash grabbed Bumblebee, Beast Boy turned into an elephant to stay grounded, and Robin saved the girl at the last second. She kissed him and began speaking in English. She introduced herself as Koriand'r, a princess of the planet Tamaran forced to flee a coup staged by her homicidal sister Komand'r. Robin offered her sanctuary while she figured out what to do next. She accepted and requested two to three days, a week at most. Robin introduced her to the rest of the team. She later took on the codename Starfire and remained a refugee on Earth. After Robin left the team, the Titans were led by Starfire. The purpose of the team was for members to help each other control their gifts and help one another become their best selves. Raven escaped from the realm of Trigon, her demon father, and needed a home much like Starfire. She was taken in. Jaime Reyes, or Blue Beetle, needed help and joined not knowing the purpose of his alien armor or the full extent of its abilities. ''Justice League vs. Teen Titans After disregarding Batman's orders to evacuate civilians to safety, during a battle between the Justice League and the Legion of Doom, Robin was sent to the Titans Tower to learn how to be part of team. Nightwing drove him to the Tower in the Batmobile the next day. Blue Beetle, Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire concluded a training session with holograms of H.I.V.E. soldiers. They waited outside for Robin's arrival, but the meet and greet was brief. Robin was introduced to Starfire then he decided to go to his room on his own. The next day, Robin spent an hour and a half training with holograms of Deathstroke's soldiers and refused to stop and let the other Titans join in. Starfire attempted to get him to stop but Blue Beetle turned the machinery off. Robin tossed a Batarang at Blue Beetle to test his Scarab technology's reaction, but Starfire tried to ease tensions. Robin began insulting Starfire, and Blue Beetle had enough of his lack of respect. The two fought but the Scarab became uncontrollable and it blasted Robin point blank with a chest cannon burst. Raven beseeched Azarath for strength and chanted ''Azarath Metrion Zinthos. She made an empathic connection to Robin and they saw each others memories as Raven healed him. The ordeal left her weak so the others took her to her room to recover. Later that night, Robin practiced sword work in his room and nearly stabbed Beast Boy through their wall. He noticed Raven outside and went out to thank her. Raven wanted to be left alone and became agitated when Robin mentioned seeing a man in her memories. Raven left through a portal. Robin went back inside and sort of apologized to Blue Beetle for challenging him. He then trespassed into Starfire's room and discovered she had next to no information on Raven. Starfire entered and wasn't happy with Robin breaking a rule. Starfire did a video chat with Nightwing and vented her frustrations with Robin. Nightwing reminded her he never got to have a proper, fun childhood and grew up among assassins then Batman. Starfire got an idea and took the Titans to a nearby carnival for a night of mandatory fun. Garfield Logan defeated Jaime Reyes in a dance off video game but lost to Damian Wayne, who was apparently a quick study. Raven was summoned to a hill beyond the tents where the Corruptors, her full demon brothers awaited. Trigon made remote contact and tried to convince her to bring him to Earth. Raven vowed to fight him at every step. The Corruptors attacked her and the battle spilled into the carnival. The others changed into their outfits and battled the Corruptors. Raven eventually accessed her demonic form and sent the Corruptors back to Trigon's realm. She teleported herself and the Titans to Azarath and revealed her past to them, explaining Trigon wanted to use her as a conduit to get to Earth and conquer it. The Titans teleported back to the Tower the next day, but Raven wanted to leave. She placed a protective spell on them just in case to prevent them from being corrupted. Robin believed she had better odds against Trigon with them. Batman, Wonder Woman, Cyborg, and the Flash arrived and inquired if Raven was the center of the recent supernatural activity. Batman stated Raven was leaving with the Justice League, but Robin insisted the Teen Titans could protect her. Wonder Woman informed them they had no choice since there were two magic attacks and Superman was still missing after he was possessed by a Corruptor. Raven realized Trigon wanted the League there, but it was too late. Four Corruptors possessed the League. Batman poisoned himself with a nerve toxin designed for Bane and forced the Corruptor to leave. The Titans battled the possessed Wonder Woman, Flash, and Cyborg, but they were soon overwhelmed. When Robin and Starfire's lives were threatened, Raven conceded and ordered them to spare the Titans. She left with them through a portal, but Blue Beetle managed to liberate Cyborg at the last second by overloading his systems. 24 hours later, Cyborg regained consciousness, but Batman was still on life support. The Titans were eager to save Raven even though they didn't know her location. Robin revealed he placed tracers on everyone 30 seconds after they met and Raven was 60 miles north of Kahndaq City in the Middle East. Cyborg didn't like their chances against Wonder Woman, Flash, and Superman but Robin implied he already had a plan for taking on Superman. Cyborg, Starfire, and Blue Beetle went through a Boom Tube to the Middle East first and lured Superman to them. They opened fire until he got close and scattered. Beast Boy flew through with Robin. Robin stabbed Superman in the ribs with Kryptonite and exorcised him of the Corruptor. He recovered and dealt with Flash and Wonder Woman while the Titans raced to the Infernal Shrine to rescue Raven. They were too late. Trigon emerged from a giant portal and walked towards Kahndaq City. Raven knew the only way to stop him was retrapping him in the crystal she used before, but it was in Trigon's realm. Cyborg and the Titans went after it while the League tried in vain to halt Trigon's march. The Titans were swarmed by demonspawn and three of the Corruptors. As they fended them off, Raven went ahead and opened the floating structure placed around the crystal. The last Corruptor took on the form of Ra's al Ghul and shattered the crystal with his sword. Robin arrived and was shocked to see his late grandfather. He started playing mindgames and told Robin to kill Raven in order to honor the pact he made with Trigon to live again. Robin hesitated to comply and declared he was a Titan. Robin and the Corruptor fought. Trigon announced the souls of Earth would soon belong to him and Raven was too weak to stop him like her mother was. Raven countered her only weakness was thinking Trigon would love her in return and stated she found friends who gave her love and strength. She picked up a shard, as Robin beheaded the Corruptor, and asked Azarath for the strength to contain Trigon. Her soul self crossed over to Earth, engulfed Trigon, and trapped him in the shard. Raven elected to make the realm her home and watch the shard every second so Trigon wouldn't escape again. Robin disagreed. He quoted Robert Frost and recited home is the place where you have to go there, they have to take you in. Raven returned to the Tower with the Titans. She wore the shard on her forehead as a chakra. Trigon was irate and demanded his release. 10 days later, the Justice League confirmed there were no longer any signs of the Corruptors and congratulated the Titans on saving the world and them. Cyborg mistakenly boomed into the Tower for pizza night and saw the League on the monitor. Batman signed off. The party continued into the night and progressed into video games. Unbeknownst to them, Terra approached the Tower from the sea on a flying boulder. ''Teen Titans: The Judas Contract Terra was taken as the latest member of the team. Beast Boy took a liking to Terra but he only got on her nerves. Through her, Deathstroke gathered intelligence on the Titans over a year. He observed them through camera lens worn by Terra as contacts and kept in touch with her through a comm line. Nightwing later rejoined the team. Starfire remained the leader. The Titans targeted H.I.V.E. for months. They conducted a raid on a third H.I.V.E. base on the night of a full moon. The base was atop a steep, isolated desert hill. Terra used her ability to move the team up the interior of the hill like an elevator. She struggled to keep focus as they talked about the mission and quarreled. She stopped six inches from the floor of the base. Starfire blew a hole in the floor and gave the signal. Mother Mayhem, Blood's second, and a scientist got away during the battle. The mission ended with Nightwing asking Starfire to move into an apartment with him and Beast Boy getting his millionth follower on Tweeter. The next day, Jaime Reyes and Garfield Logan squared off in a game of foosball. Logan got distracted when Markov entered the room and searched the pizza boxes in kitchen. She noticed his stare, sighed, and left. Logan declared he was awesome but everything he did pissed her off. Reyes advised him to stop turning into a chimp and stealing monkey kisses. Logan insisted everyone thought it was adorable. Reyes disagreed then called a time out to talk to his family. Starfire fought three holograms of Gordaninans in the training room while Raven meditated. She invited Terra to join her and declared the staff helped her clear her mind. Terra declined and revealed she was just trying to avoid Beast Boy. Starfire continued but Terra just brushed him off as a jerk and asked if it was true Raven's father was trapped in the jewel on her head. Starfire confirmed it was true and told her he was a demon named Trigon and they had issues. Terra quipped at least she knew where her father was. Starfire suggested she talk to Raven more, but Terra found her too creepy, then she left the room. Raven opened her eyes amid disembodied whispers. Robin watched an interview of Brother Blood while Grayson worked on combining confiscated files. Robin noted Ra's al Ghul would have been impressed with Blood running both H.I.V.E. and the Church of Blood. Grayson corrected him and revealed they were the same organization, but Blood publicly presented them as two. Robin announced he was heading out. Grayson admitted he heard he went out a lot and asked where. Robin countered he wasn't a child who needed permission to go out. Grayson clarified he was just taking an interest. Robin was surprised then revealed he was going out on patrol and congratulated Grayson on his co-habitation with Starfire. He admitted she proved herself as a decent leader and approved of them. Terra wasn't happy to learn Nightwing didn't find much off of H.I.V.E.'s files yet but he revealed the program would take a day or two. Logan turned everyone's attention to Reyes taking out his anger about not being with his family on a punching bag. Starfire asked Terra to go with Logan. Logan and Terra accompanied Reyes into the city. Reyes pointed out he didn't ask them to follow him. Logan declared they came to support him. Terra respected his desire not to talk about his problems. Logan didn't see any fun in that. Reyes stopped at a Gabrielle's Horn and revealed he was planning to volunteer in order to get the Scarab used to being around people. Reyes met a girl named Traci who volunteered. Terra knew it was something else. Logan contended it was okay for them to have relationships and lives. Terra looked at a homeless woman and had a flashback. Logan became concerned when Terra's mood suddenly changed and she left. Logan's concerns only continued when Terra had another super powered night terror and shook the Tower. Raven made contact and tried to calm her. Terra came to and pushed Raven away. She insisted it was just a nightmare and yelled at everyone to leave her room. Robin asked Raven if she saw anything in Terra's mind. Raven claimed she saw nothing, but if she did, it wasn't his business. Robin contended everything that happened in the Tower was and it should be everyone's, too. Raven reminded him Starfire was the leader. Blood met with Deathstroke and requested he move the time table up a week. Deathstroke protested that was not part of the deal. Blood offered to double his price and reiterated he wanted all of the Titans. The next day, Starfire patterned the training session after a lesson instilled in her by the Warlords of Okaara. To be ready for anything, you must train for everything. The team was split into pairs. Starfire and Nightwing went first. She quickly swept him with her staff. Raven joked they knew who was taking out the trash. Starfire pointed out he lasted longer than usual to which Terra snickered. Starfire meant in training, not in sex. Nightwing got embarrassed. Raven was paired off with Blue Beetle next. She enveloped him her Soul Self. The Scarab refused to lose and pierced it with a powerful blast that decked Raven. Raven stated she was fine but informed everyone Trigon felt she disgraced herself. Beast Boy and Terra were paired off during training. He promised to take it easy on her. She relished the chance to shut him up. She raised the earth below him. He turned into a monkey then a bear and countered. She raised herself then leaped to levitating rocks. He dodged her attacks then wrapped her up as a snake. He stroked her head then leaned in for a kiss. Terra had another flashback and lost control of her powers. Beast Boy was swung around in a vortex then violently tossed. Blue Beetle destroyed her construct and Nightwing grabbed Beast Boy, then Starfire blasted at her feet to jilt her to normal. Beast Boy admitted he took it too far. Raven offered to calm her mind but she refused. Terra couldn't believe their kindness and stormed off. Robin later confronted Nightwing about the need to conduct surveillance on Terra. Raven admitted she sensed something off about her. Nightwing sided with Starfire and stressed understanding. Robin warned he would get people killed from making decisions with emotion. Terra was feeling the pressure of being a double agent and sneaked off into the city to see Deathstroke. Robin tracked her down. Terra, however, sensed Robin's vibrations and confronted him on a rooftop. Robin told her he knew what it was like to not fit in with the team and asked what was wrong. Terra started listing off how everyone annoyed her. Robin implored her to let them help her. Deathstroke fought Robin, but Deathstroke teased he lost his edge living with the Titans. Terra eventually intervened and hit him with a boulder. Robin realized she was a traitor but Terra insinuated she was never on his side in the first place then enveloped him in quicksand. Deathstroke was content with taking out Robin and getting him out of the way first. He reminded her the contract was everything and total concentration was needed for it. Terra didn't want to go back to the Titans Tower and cited their caring messed with her head. Deathstroke insisted it would take a little longer then they would be together. She smiled and hugged him. At their apartment, Grayson addressed her insecurity and reassured Starfire she was the team's leader and he had no agenda to undermine her. Raven got an idea to hold a party for Terra to celebrate the one year anniversary of her joining the team. She went to Terra's door, offered to teach her some meditation techniques that could help her stay in control, then informed her the team was assembling in the common room. Terra became unnerved by Raven acting nice and suspected they found out she was a spy. Nothing was on the schedule. Over comms, Deathstroke disagreed they knew the truth or they would have all come to her room. Terra speculated it was a move to make her drop her guard. Deathstroke instructed her to calm down. Terra discovered she was being thrown a party in her honor. She teared up and thanked them. The party was cut short and the Titans deployed on a mission to attempt to capture a H.I.V.E. scientist. He deleted an email, scrubbed his hard drives, activated drones and attempted to flee, but Starfire sent Raven after him. She generated constructs around his neck and walked him back to the team. Deathstroke reactivated a drone, targeted, and killed him before they could interrogate him. They found write-ups and photographs of the Titans in his briefcase. Nightwing was concerned with how in-depth it was, from genetic make-up to theories on powers and suits. Starfire advised everyone to be extra vigilant and not take any chances then clarified they should keep their eyes open and comm lines open at all times. Beast Boy found Terra outside at the beach. Beast Boy, in frog form, hopped onto a rock near her and apologized her party was interrupted. Terra was resigned to it happening. He advised her not to let the new revelations shake her up and promised he had her back. Terra admitted it was something else that bothered her. He turned into a rabbit and promised he was all ears, turned back to normal and remarked she had a pretty smile. Terra told him about how she became an orphan after she was persecuted about her powers. Beast Boy noted it could be a bond and talked about how everyone on the team dealt with pain, a pressure that either formed a diamond or grinded you into dust. They kissed. Terra told him not to get used to it. They kissed again. Beast Boy turned into several animals and cheered. Deathstroke came on her comm and admitted he almost believed her and informed her they would move on the Titans the next day. She stopped Beast Boy and told her she was tired. As she walked away, she readied herself. Terra ambushed Raven in the Tower and defeated her after piercing the building with several constructs. Deathstroke took out the others one by one in the city. He created an ad hoc electric chair and neutralized Jaime Reyes while he started lunch at Gabrielle's Horn, used reverse psychology to trick, in the form of a red button and do not press sign, Beast Boy into darting himself at Metro-Con, and left a fake present for Starfire outside her and Grayson's apartment. Grayson checked on Reyes and Logan and discovered they were kidnapped. He tried to send a message on comms and only got the apartment's answering machine. He returned to the apartment and was attacked by Deathstroke. Grayson was forced to jump outside, but his grapnel line was sliced and he dislocated his left shoulder in the fall. He ran to an open market, used a wooden cutting board to shield himself, then slyly hid it under his jacket. Deathstroke checked in with Terra after he shot Dick Grayson. Grayson surfaced and reset his shoulder. Deathstroke assured Terra it was normal to develop feelings for the Titans after being under deep cover with them. He advised her to concentrate on them being together. She deleted a photo of her and Beast Boy from her phone. Nightwing returned to the Tower and had the computer run a trace on Terra's phone. Deathstroke and Terra delivered the Titans to Blood and bound them in the Enervator machine. The machine kept them in a weakened state and prevented them from accessing their abilities. Blood told his congregation that the world's heroes were false gods and secular idols that needed to be ended. He proclaimed he was claiming their powers for the Church and nothing would stand in their way. Deathstroke and Terra were creeped out by the congregation hailing Blood over and over. Deathstroke introduced Terra as his double agent. Beast Boy initially thought he did something to her. Terra informed them they were going to die. Brother Blood and Mother Mayhem met with Deathstroke and Terra. Blood acknowledged the absence of Nightwing and alluded to an alternative. Deathstroke quickly surrendered Terra to serve as a substitute for Nightwing. She was darted by Mayhem and placed on the Enervator. Deathstroke contended he should have charged more for the "upgrade." He was wired $200 million. They were raised to the center stage. Blood announced the moment of ascendancy had arrived. Deathstroke told Terra a contract was a contract. The Titans issued their threats to Deathstroke. He advised Blood to quickly use the machine. Blood took on the powers of the Titans and transformed into an ascended form. Nightwing dropped down into the arena and liberated his comrades then blew Blood away with an exploding Birdarang. Robin and Nightwing took on Deathstroke while the others took on Blood. Terra regained consciousness and went into a rage about Deathstroke betraying her. She generated earthen columns and raced towards him. Blood became enraged and declared he was the chosen one. Before he could finish, Terra side swiped Blood. She realized Deathstroke was studying her, too, and planned to use her all along. Deathstroke claimed it was all a big misunderstanding and removed his mask. Terra raised barriers to keep Deathstroke to herself. Beast Boy and Blue Beetle ignored Blood's threats and kept attacking him in tandem. Blood generated a shadow blast and knocked them away. He called them demon filth. Raven offered to show him a real demon. To his horror, Raven used her soul self to drain away the effects of the Enervator and reduced Blood to an emaciated old man. Raven was weakened by the ordeal and held up by Starfire. Blood tried to beseech them but Mother Mayhem refused to allow him to be imprisoned. She shot him three times in the chest and declared he was saved. Terra threw boulder after boulder at Deathstroke. He eventually flipped over her and her shield and grazed her left arm with a bullet. Terra threw more rocks. He sliced and blasted them. She raised the ground around him, raised him up, slammed him, and decked him as he dropped from mid-air. Terra's instability triggered the destruction of the Church of Blood. Deathstroke bid her goodbye as the ground split around him and boulders rained down on him. She screamed. Beast Boy made his way to Terra and called to her. She apologized to Beast Boy, then lifted him up on a piece of Earth and sent him away to the other Titans. Blue Beetle and Nightwing dragged him as they retreated. She dropped to her knees and stopped using her ability. After the Church of Blood collapsed, Beast Boy dug Terra out. She took a last look at him and died in his arms. Some time after Brother Blood was defeated, Beast Boy was a guest on Kevin Smith's podcast. Smith started off asking how one became a Teen Titan and if it involved an audition or video submissions. Smith noted he was working out and wanted in. Beast Boy answered the most important thing to being a Titan was to have a strong sense of family but an outgoing personality and power didn't hurt either. Smith replied his power to shapeshift was beyond cool. Beast Boy thanked him but explained it was really about them helping each other grow. Smith got to asking if the new girl on the team was a replacement for Terra, amid all the rumors circulating. Beast Boy became less talkative. Smith realized it was too soon and rescinded the question but Beast Boy decided to make a statement about Terra. Beast Boy talked about how some people were handed a rough life and some never could rise above the pain of it. He concluded that Terra showed her true self when the chips were down and was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Robin held Deathstroke's mask atop the Titans Tower then Raven presented him with a puppy. It lifted its left ear and whined at Robin. He raised an eyebrow at it. Wonder Girl, the Teen Titans' new member, flew past them. She faltered at first then happily continued flying. Teen Titans GO! vs. Teen Titans ''To be added Members Main Titans *Starfire (Leader) *Nightwing *Beast Boy *Blue Beetle *Raven *Robin *Wonder Girl Part Timers *Cyborg Former Members *Speedy *Kid Flash *Bumblebee *Terra (deceased) Gallery ''Justice League vs. Teen Titans'' Yeah like you've got a plan to take out Superman.png He'll bring hell on Earth JLvsTT.png If we can't save our own JLvsTT.png Teen Titans JLvsTT.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 1.png tumblr_o15lued5Ec1rr0x4wo1_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_o515vgQdz11rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_o515vgQdz11rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_o515vgQdz11rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_o515vgQdz11rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_o515vgQdz11rl14rno5_1280.png tumblr_o515vgQdz11rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_o515vgQdz11rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_o515vgQdz11rl14rno8_1280.png tumblr_o515vgQdz11rl14rno9_1280.png tumblr_o515vgQdz11rl14rno10_1280.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 2.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 3.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 4.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 5.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 6.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 7.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 8.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 9.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 10.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 11.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 12.png Justice League & The Titans JLvsTT.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 14.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 13.png Teen Titans & Superman JLvsTT.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 15.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 16.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 17.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 18.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 19.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 20.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 21.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 22.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 24.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 23.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 25.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 26.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 27.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 28.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 29.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 30.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 31.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 32.png ''Teen Titans: The Judas Contract'' Tumblr_oo2nbuV2Zw1rl14rno1_1280.png Tumblr_oo2nbuV2Zw1rl14rno2_1280.png Tumblr_oo2nbuV2Zw1rl14rno3_1280.png Tumblr_oo2nbuV2Zw1rl14rno4_1280.png Tumblr_oo2nbuV2Zw1rl14rno5_1280.png Tumblr_oo2nbuV2Zw1rl14rno6_1280.png Tumblr_oo2nbuV2Zw1rl14rno7_1280.png Tumblr_oo2nbuV2Zw1rl14rno8_1280.png Tumblr_oo2ndiOWDT1rl14rno1_1280.png Tumblr_oo2ndiOWDT1rl14rno2_1280.png Tumblr_oo2ndiOWDT1rl14rno3_1280.png Tumblr_oo2ndiOWDT1rl14rno4_1280.png See Also *Teen Titans Category:Teen Titans Teams Category:Superhero teams Category:DC Animated Film Universe Characters Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Teen Titans Characters Category:Justice League vs. Teen Titans Characters Category:Teen Titans: The Judas Contract Characters Category:Teen Titans members Category:Teen Titans GO! vs. Teen Titans Characters